


Sigh

by RedStarFiction



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: A very small excerpt of a one shot I am working on. I don’t usually draft anything but this small piece came to me just now and so I have drafted it, saved it and will add to it later. Inspiration ebbs and flows so casually it is sometimes as if I have no control over it at all. When an idea strikes it demands immediate attention and when I have none, my fingers sit uselessly on the keyboard until I give up and leave it alone. Thank you to everyone who bears with my ebbs and flows and takes the time to talk to me when I am here. You are all wonderful. xx





	Sigh

“You sigh when I make ye happy, Sassenach. Have ye ever noticed?”

His fingers splayed across my ribcage, drummed a quick beat making a faintly hollow sound as I stretched and twined my hands in the lengths of his hair, almost black in the long evening shadow of the maple tree. I ran a lock of it through my fingers, willing the light that filtered through the leaves to catch it and set the copper and gold tones flashing across my vision but the shadow persisted and I turned my gaze to the profile of his face.

“I can’t say I have. Do I sigh often then?”

“Aye, I would say so. Not that I presume I make ye especially happy all that frequently, but when I do … aye, I notice it often.”

His mouth curled into a sweet smile as he spoke and I let my fingers drop to the base of his skull, massaging the muscles of his long neck with an easy familiarity that made my heart squeeze.

“You know you make me happy everyday – even when you’re being pig-headed or skirting the edges of some terrible injury and giving me a heart attack – it means you are here with me to do it, and so I am happy.”

I smiled back, the brandy consumed earlier making my words slow and tranquil and he sighed his own contentment, his chest moving against my breasts like a wave rising against the shore.

“I love ye, Claire.”

“I know,”

The breeze lifted the branches above us and allowed a little of the dark gold light to fall across our faces and Jamie’s hair lit like the proverbial fourth of July. A riot of gold and bronze, red flames and strands of pure white ice. My breath caught and the words I had meant to say back to him got lost in the kiss I placed against his lips. Despite this, I knew that he understood. He understood very well indeed.


End file.
